


What Happens in the Dungeons Stays in the Dungeons

by thatforgottenbasilisk



Series: Cleaning My Tumblr [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Triwizard Tournament, disregard the fact that the title looks like a smut title, no beta we die like men, the first fic i ever wrote wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatforgottenbasilisk/pseuds/thatforgottenbasilisk
Summary: just a drarry kiss. that's all that happens
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Cleaning My Tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540171
Kudos: 74





	What Happens in the Dungeons Stays in the Dungeons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: harry potter does not belong to me, if it did then Cursed Child wouldn't have happened

Harry’s day was going awfully so far. This was by far the most miserable Friday that he’d had this year, having just barely survived double Potions with the Slytherins and having hardly any appetite for dinner. Malfoy, his cronies, and their stupid badges had been making his life miserable for what felt like months. Harry just wanted Ron to be on his side, at least. Then, today wouldn’t have been nearly as bad.

At the moment, Harry was on his way to dinner, having told Hermione that he’d meet her in the Great Hall, while she went ahead and got started without him. That was his first mistake.

The second mistake was walking alone in a hallway far too close to the dungeons for a Gryffindor to be without a friend or two.

Harry’s abysmal luck never failed him, and he turned a corner only to be face-to-face with the awful ferret, Malfoy. Both of them were alone, no less. 

“Potter.” Malfoy spat.

“Malfoy.” Harry replied, with the amount of venom in his voice equalling that of Malfoy’s.

“Shouldn’t you be upstairs with the Weasel and the Mudblood?”

“Shouldn’t you be doing the same with your ogre bodyguards, or are they so thick that they couldn’t find the Hall?”

The air around the two of them was so tense that you could cut it with a knife. Finally, Malfoy bit back,

“Don’t go around insulting my friends, Potter, if you know what’s good for you.”

“Oh yeah? What’re you going to do, get daddy to come beat me up? I’m so intimidated, ferret, honestly, I’m absolutely terrified.”

That seemed to be the limit for Malfoy. He roughly grabbed Harry by the collar and shoved him against the wall of the corridor, positioning himself so that their noses were almost touching.

“What’re you going to do now, Malfoy, kiss me?”

With that comment, it seemed that something in the air had shifted. Malfoy did not move but for his eyes, which had moved to contemplate Harry’s lips.

Slowly, Malfoy closed his eyes and leaned in even closer. He whispered, almost inaudibly, “Do you want me to?”

Harry had almost no time to react before Malfoy’s lips were on his. Malfoy, the slimy git, was kissing him! Harry then realized, with astonishing horror, that he _liked_ it!

Harry then closed his eyes and began to kiss Malfoy back. After all, there was no sense in just standing there if he wasn’t going to resist.

After some time, it could’ve been minutes or hours, they both seemed to remember themselves and push the other away. Malfoy tried to surreptitiously wipe his mouth on his sleeve, and then hissed, “We will never speak of this. To anyone.”

“For once, Malfoy, I agree with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally the first fic i ever wrote dont judge too harshly


End file.
